Heat of the Flame
by OnyxRaven
Summary: He knows what he did was wrong and believes he will never be frogiven. She has already forgiven him, and waits impatiently to meet him again. Hades x Persephone A PLAY


**Heat of the Flame**

Cast – 

Servant – Servant to Hades

Hades – God of the Underworld, married to Persephone

Persephone – Daughter of Demeter, married to Hades

Daphne – Friend of Persephone

* * *

Act 1

Scene 1 – Hades's Room; Early Morning

Scene 2 – Forest Glen; Mid-Afternoon

Scene 3 – Hades's room, Afternoon

* * *

Act One

Scene One

[Curtains open to reveal a darkly lit stage. The room exposed is filled with many white candles, lit to brighten the shadows crawling along the walls. The wax drips down the sides of these candles pooling at the base of their shafts. A four-poster bed sits off to the left side, burgundy cloth drapes lightly over the dark cedar beams. Off to the right a desk is pushed against the wall. Stacks of books and papers have overrun the once clear surface. Pens and pencils peek out of drawers left ajar and a black leather chair is tucked into the opening under the desk. A dark rug covers the floor from bed to desk. A painting of a beautiful maiden hangs upon the wall above the desk. The rest of the right wall is taken over by a large cedar dresser. Clothes sit on the frame of half opened drawers and jeans mingle with t-shirts on the floor. Hades sits in the center of the bed. His hair is slightly frumped and obviously unbrushed. A stain covers the front of his rumpled t-shirt. His jeans are well worn, with fraid edges and blown out knees. He stares out in space with unfocused eyes. He looks longingly at eh door in the middle of left wall, as if he is waiting from someone to walk through them. His face is an echo of pain and deep longing as if he has lost a great treasure. Footsteps are heard outside the door before a male servant walks in looking nervous. He turns and closes the door quietly. The servant is wearing long black pants that have recently been ironed and starched. He also wears a black t-shirt. He looks around the nervously until his eyes land on Hades.]

Servant – (nervously) Sir?

Hades – Leave! (servant doesn't move) Now!

Servant – (twisting hands) But sir-

Hades – (Looks up, glares at servant) I said leave!

Servant – (licks lips) It's just that (Pause) Well, I mean (stumbling over words) That is to say-

Hades – LEAVE!

Servant – (Rushed) But sir Persephone returns today!

Hades – (stands and makes his way to servant) What of it?

Servant – (Gulps; pauses before replying looking slightly confused) Shouldn't we celebrate her return?

Hades – (Heatedly) NO!

(Hades makes his way over to the chair tucked under the desk .He pulls it out and sits down)

Servant – But why not? (Takes a step toward Hades and then seems to think better of it and stop)

Hades – (Facing the wall) You do not question me. (Turning to face servant.) We will not celebrate her return to a place she despises. (Hades closes his eyes and turns his head to the left, pauses, and grimaces as if in pain before looking up to meet Servant's eyes) Is this understood?

Servant – (Stuttering nervously) Y…Ye…Yes Sir.

Hades – Good (Dismisses servant with a curt nod)

(Servant walks toward the door and pulls it open starting to walk out before pausing and turning back to face Hades)

Servant – Sir…You have to forgive yourself before anyone else can.

(Servant spins on his heels and walks quickly out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.)

Hades – Fool…she would never forgive me for what I've done to her…(harsh whisper) Never would the fates be so kind…I stole her from all she knew, all she cared for, all she loved….a unforgivable sin have I committed against my angel…I shall never know her love or her forgiveness, not after I stole her and tricked her (pauses) I shall never be forgiven for what I have done…never

(Lights fade to black slowly as we watch Hades move to the bed and lay down)

* * *

Act One

Scene Two

[Lights brighten to reveal an exotic beauty (Persephone) standing at the edge of a reflecting pool, staring wistfully at her reflection. Flora surrounds the small glen that this beauty stands inside of. The edge of this glen reveal a line of trees , with a collage of red and orange leaves knotted in a lattice work of branches. Emerald waves of grass grow around this private glen covering the spaces that the moss has yet to spread its olive tentacles upon. The last blossoms of summer spread tentative petals outward revealing beautiful pools of amber surrounded by soft folds of colored silk. The water is alight with the angered glare of the suns jealous rays. The beauty poised in front on the deep cerulean pool, has flowers drawn into the chocolate waves of her thick hair. A cream colored goddess style dress hangs on her curvy frame, with a belt of gold hanging upon the slope of her hips. In her hands she holds a flower with pallid petals and she pulls gently on one such petal, ripping it from the base. ]

Persephone – He loves me (Pulling off another petal) He loves me not (Pulls off an additional petal excitedly smiling) He loves me (Pulling from the base a different petal) He loves me not (Pulling off another petal and giggling) He loves me (Pulling off a new petal) He loves me not (Excitedly pulling off last petal and smiling) He LOVES me

(Daphne walks in from the left pushing a branch out of her way as she makes quick strides over to Persephone, before placing a hand lightly on her shoulder)

Persephone – (Turns quickly to face her unexpected visitor dropping the flower petal and steam in the process) Oh Daphne! It's just you!

Daphne – (Smiles before jokingly replying) Who where you expecting?

Persephone – (Turns back toward to pool of water and hangs her head shaking it slowly) No one actually (Pauses) Mother is mad at me.

Daphne – (wrinkles her brow looking confused) Why?

Persephone – (Begins to pace around the glen) She doesn't understand (looking up) why I'm glad to return to him (Quietly to herself) I'm not ever sure I know why I 'm so eager to return to him (Concludes with a sad smile)

Daphne – (Huffs) you love him of corse.

Persephone – (Blushing) What! (Pauses) That Ridiculous….He's mean and-

Daphne – (listing on her fingers) and handsome, and rich, and so totally into you…what's not to love?

Persephone – You think he likes me?

Daphne – I know he does. Besides why shouldn't he?

Persephone – Because I'm fat and-

Daphne – (Screeching) Hold up one minute! You think you're what?

Persephone – (Rolling her eyes at Daphne's antics) I'm fat.

Daphne – (Slightly confused) Okay let me get this straight. (Pausing) You think that you (pauses to point to Persephone) are fat?

Persephone – Well yeah.

Daphne – Oh my Zeus! (Pause) Okay this can easily be fixed.

(Daphne walks over to Persephone and grabs her hand, tugging her to stand in front of the reflective pool)

Persephone – Daphne! What are doing? (Allowing herself to be pulled along)

Daphne – Showing you that you're beautiful! (Short pause) You Idiot!

(Persephone rolls her eyes and stares down at the pool)

Daphne – Now! (Short Pause) What do you see? (Moves hand, palm up, in a semi-circle toward water)

Persephone – Myself! (Agitated) Daphne what is the point of this?

Daphne – (Turns to face Persephone) Shhh! (Turns back to point at Persephone's reflection) Now, describe your reflection.

Persephone – (rolls her eyes) I have brown hair and blue eyes. My hips are too wide and my chest is too flat. I'm not skinny and (She stops) Oh Daphne! (Throws her arms in the air)What's the point?

Daphne – The point is that that's not what I see. I see a girl who actually eats unlike Aphrodite and is a healthy weight. (Smirking at Persephone) She has indigo eyes and gorgeous coffee waves of shimmering hair. She has a beautiful hourglass figure. You know the kind that women kill for. (She giggles)

Persephone – (Smiles) you really think so?

Daphne – (Hugs Persephone) Hey! You know me and my big mouth. I say exactly what I think and I don't' give a crap what you think. (Pauses) Now, you have a husband to go meet.

Persephone – Oh My Zeus, you're right! (Looks at her watch) I'm gonna be late. (Runs out of the glen)

Daphne – When you get back I want all of the details… And I mean ALL the details. (Chuckles to herself)

* * *

Act One

Scene Three

[Back in Hades's room. Hades is leaning against the headboard of his bed with his eyes shut. Footsteps are heard from the hallway outside his room. Knocks sound on the door.]

Persephone – Hades? (Pauses) Are you in there?

Hades – (Jumps up eyes opening in shock before replying in a whisper) Persephone?

(Knocks sound again)

Persephone – Hades! (Short pause) Come on! If you're in there open up!

Hades – (Jumps up, runs for the door, and opens it) Persephone?

Persephone – (Walks inside) Yeah silly who were you expecting?

Hades – (Closing door and staring open-mouthed) But…why…how….why?

Persephone – (Moves to sit on edge of bed) Did something happen while I was gone 'cause you don't seem like you normal God of the Dead self

Hades – (Walks toward Persephone with a look of confusion) No, but Persephone…why are you here?

Persephone – You know I ate six seeds I spend six months here and then six months up on Olympus…dreadfully boring with out you darling…really just unbearable (She giggles nervously)

Hades – (Wrinkles his brow and cocks his head to the side)I know why you're here (Swings arms around in a circle) but why are you HERE?(Pointing to the floor of his room)f nn In my room here?

Persephone – I wanted to see you and-

Hades – But, you hate me. You told me that before you left. Is this just pay back?

Persephone – (confused) What? No, I'm here because I Love you.

Hades – But, you should be mad with me, you should hate me, I kidnapped you and took you from what you loved (Grimaces)

Persephone – (Reaches out to Hades and puts a hand on his shoulder) Hades (slowly) I forgive you. (Reaches up to place a hand on his check) I love you…I don't know why…I don't even know when…but what I do know (she pauses and takes a deep breath) is that I love you…with all of my heart (traces the edge of his cheek down to his chin) I love you

(They both stand there silently until, Hades suddenly pulls her against him. His arms wind around her waist and he burrows his nose in the soft locks of her hair.)

Hades – I love you too darling. Forever.

Persephone – (smiling) Forever

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this play. I know it's a weird thing to post but i got bored...so what else is there to say. Anyway, please review I would love any advice you will give out. Until next time.


End file.
